


Сердце ворона

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: - Я обо всем позаботился, - он делает еще шаг назад. – Меня еще рано убивать, Охотница на Охотников.





	Сердце ворона

Эйлин ждет, забравшись повыше на дерево и спрятавшись в переплетении веток. Она маленькая – всегда такой была и, видимо, такой и умрёт, и со стороны похожа скорее на мешок перьев, на уснувшую больную ворону, чем на Охотницу на Охотников. Забраться сюда было непросто – прошли годы с тех пор, как она пришла в эти земли, и всё, что осталось от неё молодой – это акцент. Молодость и крепкое, ловкое тело остались в прошлом.

Она здесь, потому что её _направили_ , а ещё потому, что она _должна_. Плечи её с годами действительно стали хрупкими, но ношу свою она несла с гордостью и передавать не планировала. Никто, кроме неё, не справился бы.

Отец Гаскойн внизу, сражаясь с чудовищами, выходит вдруг из себя. Он рычит и тяжело дышит, кровь яркими, красивыми брызгами падает на его одежду, и на белоснежной когда-то – Эйлин её такой помнит – плащанице расползаются алые пятна, заполоняя собой все.  
«Как забавно, - печально думает Эйлин. – Похоже на безумие, которое его снедает».  
Эйлин ждет, пока Гаскойн остановится. Не осталось вокруг чудовищ – ни живых, ни мертвых. Гаскойн порубил на куски всех. Он вытирает пот с лица окровавленной плащаницей и отбрасывает топор в сторону – движение резкое и отчаянное, словно это как-то может помочь.

Эйлин громко цокает языком. Маска скрадывает её голос, и уж тем более цокание, но Гаскойн её не услышать не может. Он оборачивается на звук и идет к ней в полумраке.

\- Что ты здесь забыла?

Она соскальзывает с дерева – тихо шуршат перья на плаще – и смотрит на Гаскойна снизу вверх. Ей он всегда казался огромной, непотопляемой скалой. Той, которую не сможет подточить вода. Человек церкви, казалось ей, должен быть защищен от безумия. И это было её главной ошибкой.

\- Твоя жена позвонила в мой колокольчик, - Эйлин скрещивает руки на груди и пытается заглянуть Гаскойну в глаза – полы шляпы отбрасывают тень на лицо, но она прекрасно знает, как могут блестеть его глаза.

Они не блестят сейчас.

\- Она волнуется, ты знаешь?  
\- Хм, - не отвечает ей на вопрос Гаскойн. Он делает шаг назад и повторяет: - Хм.  
\- Ты в порядке?

Эйлин задает этот вопрос впервые в жизни, и то, как он звучит, ей не нравится. У Хенрика этот вопрос всегда получался легким и искренним. Настоящим. В устах Эйлин он звучал как угроза.

\- Я обо всем позаботился, - он делает еще шаг назад. – Меня еще рано убивать, Охотница на Охотников.

Эйлин делает шаг вперед, потом еще два – она может двигаться быстро и бесшумно, когда этого хочет – и хватает Гаскойна за руки. Его перчатки рваные, костяшки сбиты, разбиты, кожа лопнула в нескольких местах и теперь кровоточит. Кто-то даже пытался его укусить.

\- Я здесь не как Охотница, Гаскойн, - шепчет Эйлин. – Я здесь как друг.

Когда-то давно, они все могли так друг про друга сказать. Назваться друзьями, сражаться плечом к плечу. Да, хорошие были времена. Только память подводила Эйлин, и теперь она не могла даже с точностью сказать, когда именно этим времена были. А были ли?

\- У тебя кровь. Садись.

У Эйлин полная сумка пузырьков крови, ладана и лечебных трав. Раньше она всегда была легкой – когда ты молод, тебя гораздо меньше пугает перспектива остаться один на один с обезумевшим Охотником без возможности вылечиться. Теперь такого безрассудства она себе позволить не могла.

Успокоительное у Эйлин тоже есть. Девять крохотных пузырьков.

Гайскойн стоит с пару мгновений, глядя на Эйлин – глаза его по-прежнему не блестят – и опускается перед ней на колени, прямо на холодную могильную землю, мокрую от крови и прошедшего утром дождя. Эйлин садится рядом, снимает с него перчатки и обрабатывает разорванную зубами, лопнувшую от ударов, сбитую кожу, и всё это время Гаскойн сохраняет молчание.

Эйлин пропитывает бинты успокоительным. Поливает им обработанные раны. Она может сохранить свой рассудок от безумия, но не знает, как сохранить рассудок другим, и иногда идет на отчаянные – и глупые – меры. Знает, что ничем не поможет, но не может не попытаться. Они живут в удивительном мире, и кто знает, может кровь примет покой легче, чем принимает его разум.

Они по-прежнему молчат, даже когда Эйлин слой за слоем перевязывает Гаскойну руки. Бинт трещит, когда она разрывает его, чтобы завязать.

\- Ну, вот и всё, - шепчет Эйлин, поднимает голову и застывает. Ей кажется, что последняя её вера в Охотников рушится у неё на глазах. От неё ничего не остается. И правое дело вдруг оказывается весьма сомнительно правым.

Отец Гаскойн – великий охотник, лучший из тех, кого Эйлин знала, горбится, сидя у нее на коленях. Он опускает голову все ниже и ниже, к перебинтованным рукам. Он будто бы падает в пропасть, все дальше и дальше от Эйлин.

\- Не спи, - со смешком говорит она, хотя глаза под маской щиплет. – Не спи.

Гаскойн дергается и поднимает к ней лицо – тень от шляпы теперь не мешает его рассмотреть, и Эйлин видит, что же не так.

Глаза Гаскойна закрывает повязка. В ушах вдруг снова гремит его голос: «Я обо всем позаботился», и Эйлин с трудом не отшатывается.

\- Ты ходил к ведьме.  
\- К ведьме, - эхом отозвался Гаскойн. – Она помогла.  
\- Неужели? – Эйлин глубоко вдыхает ладан и плачет. Но в голосе должна звучать насмешка – как же иначе?  
\- Я же тебя не убил.  
\- И правда, - Эйлин встряхивает руками – может, хоть так уйдет охватившая её тоска – и собирает свои пожитки. Встаёт первой, вешает сумку на пояс и снова берет Гаскойна за руку. – Идём. Твоя жена просила привести тебя домой.

Её хрупкие плечи всё ещё были способны вынести такой тяжёлый груз.

Никто просто не спрашивал, способно ли вынести его её сердце.


End file.
